The Planets of Super Mario
by Scarecrow314
Summary: Some say that the positions of the planets can affect a person's character. It may not be so for the inhabitants of the Mushroom World, but the characters of some can reach planetary proportions! (Drabbles inspired by Gustav Holst's "The Planets")
1. Bowser, Bringer of War

**A/N: These drabbles are based on movements of "The Planets". You don't have to listen to it when you read this, but it's recommended if you want to get the full feeling from it (also because it sounds cool!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Mario or "The Planets" (but I'm not sure who owns the latter as of now o.O). All rights go to their respective owners.**

Bowser reared his ugly head, relishing the sounds of war. Although he despised Mario with every fiber of his being, a small voice in the back of his corrupted mind silently thanked the plumber for causing such a chaotic event. Koopas swarmed everywhere, and the angry red flames of Dark Land's volcanoes roared tumultuously as if they felt the fury of the fight as well. Bowser's crimson eyes flashed through the smoke, sifting through the commotion like a fine-toothed comb in search of the plumber. How he wished to get his claws on him!

The King of Koopas slithered through the waste, bullets and weapons falling uselessly off his shell. The battalions didn't seem to faze him; the scarlet haze of rage had overtaken him, and he had vowed years ago to get his revenge against his old enemy. Finally, these promises to himself would amount to something, and he would cry in vain no more!

In the midst of the battle, he caught a glimpse of rustic denim, and there he knew he had found his prey. Flames enveloped his heart, for his time of victory had come at last. Roaring murderously, Bowser brought down a heavy claw onto his enemy. Mario yelped in surprise, nimbly averting his foe. Bowser growled, frustrated that Mario was wise to all his tricks. He belched a column of fire in the direction of the plumber, but to no avail; to his horror, he realized that Mario had found an axe lying on the floor, and was eagerly hacking away at the bridge that kept the two from falling into the sizzling lava. Bowser grunted in fear, trying to leap onto dry land in time, but it was no use; he could already feel himself falling, falling, falling…

With a final howl of agony, the great Koopa monarch faced defeat.


	2. Peach, Bringer of Peace

Why did Bowser have to be so cruel?

Why couldn't he at least _attempt _to make peace?

Even after years of constant kidnapping by the reptilian monarch, Princess Peach still didn't know what to make of him. She had initially despised him with a passion that a Koopa could marvel at, but now she wasn't so sure. Could there be, behind the vengeful blackness of his soul, a sort of goodness? Just an ounce of love? Peach didn't believe this was impossible; after all, no-one could be pure evil. But Bowser seemed to manage it with a flick of a claw. And yet whenever she thought of him, a certain feeling overtook her that she could not quite understand. Was it love? No, of course not - after all, who could love such a monster? But Peach wasn't so sure; even though she hated to admit it, she could very well be in love. Perhaps Bowser wasn't such a monster after all.

Was he?


	3. Bowser Jr, the Winged Messenger

Bowser Jr. giggled with childish glee. Kamek had always been a sucker for pranks, but this particular exploit would top everything the young Koopa had ever pulled off in his life! Skipping mirthfully down the hall, he sprinkled Wendy's glitter-paint nonchalantly across the floor, humming innocently as he did so. Various contraptions and booby traps lined the floors and walls of the hall, and Junior still couldn't believe he'd managed to set everything up. Sure, Wendy would flip when she saw what he'd done to her paint, and Kamek would be simply fuming, but the mischievous prince didn't care at all. If his older siblings could pull off stunts like this, why couldn't he?

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Kamek! Junior's tiny paws carried him away as if they had wings, sending him under a decorative table in a heartbeat. Despite the horrid sound of breaking glass he caused, the shadow on the wall hardly flinched. As the silhouette made itself clearer, Junior realized something. His face melted into an image of horror. That wasn't Kamek.

That was his father.


	4. Luigi, Bringer of Jollity

**A/N: I think this was probably the hardest one to come up with, mainly because there are so many "jolly" Mario characters; after going through at least twenty, I finally decided to use Luigi in honor of the Year of Luigi (despite the fact that we're 11 months into it). So, without further ado, happy (belated) Year of Luigi!**

At last! After years of being overshadowed, Luigi could burst out of his protective eggshell and show himself to the world. He still couldn't believe Mario had (albeit reluctantly) let him have a game to himself! This called for a celebration - nay, a holiday - oh, heck, he'd make a whole year of merriment for himself! The Year of Luigi…it had a nice ring to it. Now, all he had to do was invite everyone to join the fun!

The green-clad plumber skipped merrily out the door, apparently unaware that the sun had only just risen. If he _had_ known, he wouldn't have cared; his heart was boiling over with excitement, and he felt the need to share his happiness with someone!

"Yoshi?"

Luigi turned to see his reptilian comrade looking drowsily about him. "Hey, little buddy!" he exclaimed. "Do you know what year it is?"

"Hurr…it new year?" Yoshi guessed in broken English; although he was the only one of his kind to know the language, he had yet to speak it fluently.

Luigi shook his head. "Yoshi, it's the year of yours truly! Where the man in green is the main event! The head honcho! The ringleader!"

The green dinosaur looked confusedly at his tall friend. "It year…of _you_?" he gasped. "Why?"

"Oh, Yoshi," Luigi chuckled, shaking the dinosaur's paw rapidly in a bout of glee. "I got a new game! Mario let me have it! So now I'm going to have a year-long celebration because of it!"

Yoshi cocked his head doubtfully. "Year-long? Is that bit…much?"

"Nonsense!" scoffed Luigi. "Everyone will love it! Here, have an invitation!" He shoved a crumpled piece of paper with a messy R.S.V.P. scrawled across it into the Yoshi's smooth snout. Before Yoshi could inquire, Luigi was already skipping away to invite another unsuspecting creature.

Yoshi eyed the invitation, which, in all honesty, seemed rather hastily made. Nonetheless, Luigi seemed pretty serious about the ordeal. Shrugging, he tucked the paper into his saddle. What was there to lose from coming? Yoshi was, after all, a huge party animal!


	5. Wart, Bringer of Old Age

Subcon, admittedly, was not a very nice place to stay at all.

At first glance, it was beautiful. It had a wide variety of flora and fauna, and there was plenty of food to spare. But its true nature was bleak and empty, for it was the land of dreams. Wart, the frog king, had been living there for years, but he was not happy about it at all. He had never been content with his home, if you could even call it a home. It was more like a prison, a jail cell within the collective subconscious of the Mushroom Kingdom. He had tried numerous times to escape the nightmare, but it was to no avail; he was simply trapped in another's mind.

One fateful day, he had come across seven curious creatures; they couldn't have been natives, for they looked much too cheerful to be Subconians. They were lost, for they had foolishly stumbled into the domain of forgotten heroes and villains. Wart had felt pity for them, and had taken them in as his children; Koopalings, they were called, but their names didn't matter much to the gloomy frog king. As far as he was concerned, they were a gift from the outside world, and he cherished them with all his heart. They were his only source of light, windows to reality. After they had left, he was devastated. Now, all he would do was sit upon his gaudy throne and mope. But the Koopalings had brought something new to the amphibious monarch. They had brought hope. Every day, Wart would take it upon himself to recall every memory he'd had with the Koopa children, basking in them like a cat in the sun. If those children of the outside world were so wonderful, the place itself must have been unspeakably marvelous.

_One day, _Wart vowed, _I will find that out myself._


End file.
